The Giraffe
The Giraffe Miss Simian introduces a new student in her class and it is a shy giraffe named Moby Connors. During his time at Elmore, the giraffe starts to develop a secret crush on one of the students, Molly. Molly also develops a crush on Moby as well. The only problem is they are too shy to talk to each other, and it is up to Gumball, Darwin, and Penny to give them advice on how to talk to each other. Characters Gumball Darwin Penny Moby (Debut) Molly Moby's Dad (Debut) Minor Characters Miss Simian Bobert Tina Rex Masami Carmen Alan Idaho Anton Tobias Banana Joe Carrie Masami Teri Leslie Max Transcript -At Elmore Junior High in Miss Simian's class, the students are chatting. : Alright class, settle down! -The class stops talking- : It seems that today, we have a brand new addition to our class, *Monotonous voice* Well, step forward. -A giraffe is seen walking in from the door. Miss Simian looks at the giraffe with a confused look- : Um, what's your name? Moby: Oh, um sorry Miss Simian, my name is Moby. : yeah, yeah, whatever, just sit next to these two. -Moby sits next to Gumball and Darwin Moby: So, what are your names supposed to be? : Oh right, I'm Gumball and this is my buddy, Darwin. : It is an honor to meet you Mr.... *starts to forget his name* uh.... Moby: Moby? : Yeah, that's what I was thinking of. Moby: So, how do I hang out with "friends"? : Wow dude, really? You don't know how to talk to a friend? Moby: Yeah. Can you show me how? : Yeah sure, whatever. We'll talk about that some more in the cafeteria. -At school in the cafeteria- : In order to hang out with a friend, you got to talk and socialize with him or her. For example, I tell you what you.... -The rest is cut off by Moby as he eyes Molly, the Sauropod chatting with her friends, and the pupils on his eyes turn into hearts and the screen is falling with red hearts- : Um, dude? Are you even listening? : Um, Gumball? Shouldn't you yell at him to get his attention? : Oh right, I was thinking about that. -Gumball clears his throat- : MOBY!!! Moby: Oh um yes, what is it Gumball? : Why aren't you paying attention to what I am saying? Moby: Oh, 'cause I just wanted you to tell me who that beautiful, long necked girl is. -Gumball looks at Molly, then looks back at Moby- : Oh, that's just Molly. She's one of the cheerleaders at our school. why ask? Moby: Because I like her, and I need to know how to impress her. The only problem is.... : What? Come on, what is it? You can tell us. Moby: I'm too shy when it comes to speaking to girls! -Moby sobs- : Dude, don't worry. we'll help you impress her. -Penny walks next to Gumball- : Hi Gumball. : Hey Penny *starts to blush* : What's up with that giraffe? : His name's Moby. : And he's too nervous when it comes to speaking with girls, including Molly. : Aw, poor guy, don't worry Moby, we'll help you impress Molly, right Gumball? : Uh yeah sure Penny. -In the hallway- Molly: *walks next to Penny* Um, hey Penny... : Hey Molly. Molly: Listen Penny, I need you to help me give advice on how to talk to that new giraffe student, um, what's his name again? : His name is Moby and he's also shy when it comes to talking with you. : oh, so that's a problem Penny: Don't worry. Gumball, Darwin, Moby and I will be in front of the school to help you know you two better. -At the front of Elmore Junior High- : Thank you for coming, Gumball. : Oh, it was no problem. -The "Moment Universe" pops up in front of Moby and Molly- Moby: *Nervously* Hey Molly. Molly: *Nervously* Hey Moby. Moby: So, it seems that we are in the universe. Molly: Um, yep. -The two are about to pucker up and a car horn beeps- Penny: Hey Moby, you have to get home and say bye to your girlfriend. Moby: *Looking at Molly* Well, goodbye Molly. I hope I get a chance to see you again. -Moby walks sadly to the car, Gumball, Darwin and Penny start to tear up a little- Molly: Me too Moby. Bye. Moby: Bye. -Moby waves happily at Molly, and the car drives away- Molly: Thank you guys for helping me find my true love. : No problem, Molly. -Molly walks to the bus- : Thank you Gumball for helping both Moby and Molly out. See you tomorrow. -Penny kisses Gumball on the cheek and walks to the bus. Gumball sighs and his eyes sparkle- : Uh, Gumball, are you okay? : *sighing* Just perfect. Gallery Category:Plot Category:Episodes